It was fun
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Request fic for Misura] [Yuuto X Satsuki] [BEAST] Yuuto and Satsuki go on one of their dates.


Request fic for Misura. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting

Sorry for any mischaracterization. Don't have a very good grasp on these characters.

I don't own X/1999. The Goddess' known as CLAMP do.

* * *

Satsuki looked at the time, and closed her eyes a little. She was to meet Yuuto in a half an hour, and she didn't want him to beat her there. It was like a compitition they had, one that Yuuto had yet to win.

She got up, asking BEAST to let her go, and noticing it's reluctance to do so. After asking a few more times, however, it finally allowed her to go free, and she left quickly.

Yuuto looked at his watch as he ran up to the person who sat in front of the fountain. "You beat me again. I tried to get here fifteen minutes early this time, but I left you waiting again."

Satsuki smiled and turned to him. "I just got here a minute ago," she told him, running her fingers through the water in the fountain. "I wasn't waiting long."

"Yeah, but I still left you waiting, if even if it was just a little. I'll have to come earlier next time."

She smiled. He did this every time the had met.

"Where do you want to go tonight. We went Italian last week, so ... you wanna try French tonight?"

Sastuki smiled, and nodded. "Do we have to go right away?" she asked him, walking a few steps ahead and the stopping.

He paused, and looked at her. "No, not really. Is there anything you would like to do, first?"

"Nothing in particular," she said, sitting down on the bench she had been sitting on earlier. He sat beside her. "I just don't feel like going to eat just yet."

He smiled softly, leaning back on the bench, and letting his fingers trail through the water. She watching in silent awe as the water crawled and slithered up his arm.

"You like watching my water tricks, don't you?" he asked.

She tried to hide her embarrassment, but he laughed. "Don't worry. I find how you and BEAST interact fairly fascinating as well." The water leaped up, and circled the two of them in thin, silvery ribbons.

She watched, fascinated. "You can touch it if you want," he told her, smiling.

She held out her hand, and the water brushed against it, splitting off into different, thinner ribbons.

His grin widened, and she only had the chance to look at him before the water stopped circling her and fell, soaking her.

She glared at him as he started laughing. "That wasn't funny," she snapped, taking off her glasses and drying them on his still-dry trenchcoat.

"I guess you're right," he said, still smiling a little. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing, before she turned away from him.

"Hey! Don't do that! I said sorry," he said, and if it weren't for him laughing it would've sounded like he was pleading.

She didn't say anything, just continued looking away from him. A couple of teenagers walked by somewhere across the park, his arm around her waist.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. It was a joke," he said, and his voice sounded serious now. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see that he really did feel sorry about what he had done.

She slowly lowered her hand into the water, and turned away from him, until she head him coming near her. Then she turned quickly, splashing him.

He laughed and jumped back. "All right, all right. I deserved that." He held out his hand towards her, and small water droplets flew away from her, and soon she was dry. Then he offered his hand out to her, and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

The two of them walked towards a near-by French restaurant.

"I'm full. How about you?" Yuuto asked as the two of them left the restaurant over half an hour later. She nodded. "Do you want to do something else tonight?"

Satsuki looked at him, considering his offer, before smiling and nodding. She didn't have to do much tomorrow, and he had the day off so they could stay out late if they so desired.

"Great. Wanna go to a karaoke bar?" he asked.

"I can't sing..." she muttered quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm a great singer. I can more than make-up for the both of us," he then began to sing loudly – and rather badly. She giggled a little, then agreed to go with him.

Yuuto smiled as the drunken man on the stage finally stopped singing. "Finally. That man was horrible. After we're done, this crowd will be cheering," Yuuto said, standing up, grabbing her wrist, and heading towards the stage.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not going up there," Sastuki exclaimed, tugging a little on her arm.

"Aw. Don't you wanna sing with me?" he said, flashing a playful smile at her. "My great singing will cover up your singing, even if it is as bad as you think it is, though I assure you it probably isn't."

Finally, she caved and allowed him to drag her onto the stage.

The music started. Yuuto opened his mouth to start. Then all the power went out.

The others in the bar began whispering, wondering and asking what was going on. Yuuto could feel Sastuki shift her weight from one foot to the other, and he sighed saddly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose we should go back now, huh?" he said, looking at the light that hung above them.

She nodded, he could see her silhouette in the dark. As soon as they got off of the stage, the lights turned back on, and the music started again. The looked at the electronics again, before leaving the bar.

"It was ... fun," Satsuki said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Yuuto looked at the streetlights. "Yeah..." he said, feeling the same way.

* * *

Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
